


Nightmares

by LastOneOut



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Older Frisk, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader Is Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastOneOut/pseuds/LastOneOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You really weren't mad at Sans. You were mad at yourself. Sans didn't blame you for the timelines where Chara took over, he never had. But god, you blamed yourself."</p><p>-</p><p>In which Sans has a particularly bad nightmare and forgets what timeline he's in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this on my computer for a week and haven't been able to fix what I don't like about it so Im just posting it. I've never written in this POV before so the tense might be a bit off.

Sans woke up screaming.

This was not unusual. Sans woke up screaming a lot. For the record so did you, which is why you were in his bed at three in the morning. Earlier that night you had been plagued by your usual nightmares. The horrible, dark ones filled with knives and blood and evil flowers, your friends dead at your feet, dust coating your clothes and choking your lungs. You knew you weren't getting back to sleep that night, so you made the short trek from Toriel's house to Sans'. 

It had gone well. You let yourself in with the spare key he had given you for this very reason, making your way up the stairs(saying a quick hello to Papyrus who kept even odder hours than you did) and knocking lightly on Sans' door. He forgave you instantly for waking him and welcomed you with open arms, and you cuddled together under the blankets, confident that this would let you both finally get some sleep.

You were wrong. 

Sans shot up in the bed, his scream echoing flatly around the small room. You were up seconds after, your arms reaching out for him, your voice soft and soothing. He ignored you, his breaking heavy and broken by sobs, and he curled into himself, his arms wrapping protectively around his torso.

“Sans...?” You asked quietly, your fingers hesitating inches from him, before lightly making contact with his shaking shoulders. 

You barely had time to register the blue fire glowing in his eye before your body was thrown across the room and painfully slammed into the wall. Magic encompassed your frame, but you were still weak from the impact and could hardly struggle against it. “Ugh...” you groaned quietly, your head pounding. 

“Brother killer.” Sans' voice was like venom. He sat gazing at you from his bed, his eyes and hands burning with his familiar blue magic. You sighed. It had been a long time since Sans had forgotten what timeline he was in(the last time he had only screamed at you, but the memory was still burned into your mind.) He didn't attack you, thank god, only stared, looking terrified and angry. You knew he was putting the pieces back together, however slowly.

You stared back at him for a moment longer, before you stood shakily. He flinched, but still made no move to lash out. “Its ok Sans.” You whispered just loud enough for him to hear, “Papyrus is downstairs. He's fine.” 

It grew quiet, and you could faintly hear the sound of Papyrus in the kitchen, banging some pots and singing along to a terrible pop song on the radio. He visibly relaxed at the sound, letting out a huge sigh and closing his eyes for a moment, the magic fading.

“Frisk.” He said your name like he was recalling a vague dream, his eyes opening and looking around for you. As his gaze found you his face shifted from confusion to worry. He jumped up and hurried to you, “Frisk oh god...” He reached for you, but you shrugged his hands off.

“Im fine, its ok.” You said, staring at the ground. 

“Frisk I'm so sorry...I just..I got...”  
You didn't reply, simply shuffling towards the small bathroom that joined Sans' bedroom to Papyrus'. 

“Frisk wait please, just let me...” You could feel him reach out for you, his hand softly grasping yours. You stopped for a moment, breathing deeply, before pulling away and entering the bathroom. He didn't try to stop you again. You closed the door firmly, and tried to lock it quietly so he wouldn't hear, but you were sure he did. You couldn't hide things from Sans, even when you wanted to.

You weren't mad. You weren't mad. You. Weren't. Mad.

You weren't mad at him anyway. 

You looked at yourself in the mirror(despite everything it's still you...right?) Your reflection flickered for a moment, your eyes going red and a sick smile replacing your frown(wrong.) You didn't even have the energy to react, it happened too often to count, so you simply opened the medicine cabinet, effectively hiding the mirror against the wall and sat down on the closed toilet. You really hated to admit how much Chara still could influence you. You still woke up sometimes with a knife under your pillow with no memory of putting it there, or found yourself desperately craving the feeling of gaining EXP and upping your LV. Once you even loaded a SAVE and lived a week three times, not even noticing how much Chara was gaining control(You hate to imagine what could have happened if Sans hadn't confronted you and helped you realize what was happening.) 

You really weren't mad at Sans. You were mad at yourself. Sans didn't blame you for the timelines where Chara took over, he never had. But god, you blamed yourself. You loathed yourself for being so weak, for what you put him through, for what you put everyone through(even if they didn't remember like he did they still had nightmares and deja-vu.) You hated how Chara made you kill, made you evil. 

You'd never told him that. He had enough to worry about as it was. You didn't understand how he could know all of the things you had done, all of the hurt you caused him, and still love you and forgive you. You guessed it was the same way you loved him. He wasn't innocent, there were timelines where he killed you as soon as he saw you walk out of the ruins, lashing out in fear and anger, trying to stop the monster he thought you were. Times where he hated you, hurt you, left you to die. Where he would pretend to forgive you only to kill you seconds later.

You let out a heavy sigh, wiping away a few stray tears that had slipped down your cheeks. You had both hurt on another a lot, but if you held a grudge each time it happened you would never talk to him again. You loved Sans, and for some odd reason he loved you too. That was what mattered.

You stood, making your way out of the bathroom, closing the cabinet and shutting of the light. As the door clicked behind you, you saw Sans look up. He was curled up on the bed, knees pulled tight against his chest. 

“Hey.” He said, not moving, gazing at you uncertainly. 

“Hey...” 

“Frisk I-” You cut him off, sitting beside him and quickly wrapping your arms around him. He hesitated for a moment, before shifting and pulling you closer to him, returning the hug fiercely. You sighed happily, breathing in his familiar sent, feeling the soft fabric of his shirt press against you face.  
You felt his shoulders begin to shake, and you smiled rubbing his back gently as he cried.

“Hey, hey...Its ok Sans, Im not mad.” You felt him nod. He took a deep, shuddering breath and pulled away. You smiled at him and reached up and used your sleeve to help wipe his face(his tears were blue, just like his magic, you thought it was kind of cute.) He chuckled as you helped, and you laughed along. That was better.

Once his face was clean he cupped your cheeks lightly. Your hands covered his, holding them against you .

“Frisk you know I don't blame you for all that stuff, right?” Your face fell, your hands slipping away from his, but he tilted your chin up gently, “Frisk look at me.”

You reluctantly met his gaze. “That wasn't you.” He added pointedly. You shook your head, pulling back from him, your shoulders slumping. 

“I...I was too weak to stop-” Sans cut you off, kissing you lightly. You blushed deeply, and when he pulled away he gave you an understanding smile.

“You did what you could, Frisk. Thats what matters. And hey, even when things looked hopeless and you had to go through awful things you still kept trying. I just...” He paused, “I just wish I had known sooner...so I could have helped ya out more.” 

Now it was your turn to cry, and as tears started to slip down your face Sans pulled you into another hug. “We love you Frisk, its ok. What happened isn't your fault. Just, please, always remember that.” 

You sobbed harder, clutching at his shirt. He hummed quietly and ran his hands through your hair as you cried. You stayed like that until eventually you calmed. He returned the favor, helping you wipe away your tears, and when you were relaxed he smiled at you. 

“There's my Frisk.” You gave him a small smile back, before letting out a huge yawn. He laughed at that, “Me too pal. Why don't we get some sleep, yeah?” In response you tackled him to the bed, cuddling up against him as he chuckled at your antics and pulled the blanket up around you both.

“Goodnight Sans.” You whispered, closing your eyes.

“'Night.” He mumbled, snuggling closer to you. While Sans held you close, you felt something build up in your heart. Sans' forgiveness and love filled you with determination.


End file.
